Manufacturers of integrated circuits desire to make any chip in a large volume. Customers, however, often desire slightly different versions of a circuit. The integrated circuit manufacturers have used circuit options to meet various customers' needs while allowing the manufacturer to produce a large volume of similar or nearly alike integrated circuits.
In recent years, two types of dynamic random access memories, DRAMs, are widely used. One type is operated in a page mode. The other is operated in a nibble mode. To achieve design and production efficiency, memory manufacturers make identical integrated circuit chips through most processing steps and customize them in a final metalization step for operation in either the page mode or the nibble mode. This final metalization step may utilize masks for forming specific interconnections or bonding pads that cause the integrated circuit chip to operate in the selected mode. This ultimately results in manufacture of two different parts requiring some different processing during manufacture and separate inventory control. The foregoing presents problems in the design, the manufacturing processes, and in inventory control. Because of those problems, there is a need for an integrated circuit arrangement which provides multiple options in the same identical integrated circuit device and package.